


Push and Pull

by Mistical52



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Maybe some Obi-Wan/Anakin, Parental stuff, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistical52/pseuds/Mistical52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Master Kenobi, always chasing after Skywalker. How predictable.” – Asajj Ventress<br/>“I see you’ve freed young Skywalker. Where might he be if you weren’t always around to rescue him?” – Count Dooku<br/>Everything changed on Mustarfar, not just for Anakin, not just for Obi-wan or the entire remains of the Jedi order, but the whole galaxy and the balance of the force.<br/>The duel on the lava planet was more persuasion and promises, along with silent hopes.<br/>No Jedi survived the brawl between light and dark, rather two Sith emerged.<br/>The tag team of the Clone wars together turned to the Dark side. Both in hope of saving someone. Neither succeeded.<br/>Now they both live with the consequences and outcomes of their choices in a galaxy dominated by the dark.<br/>One where the rule of two still applies. </p><p> </p><p>One-Shot fanfiction. Might become more. (Has become more).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue. Dusty Markets

It was refreshing not to be recognized for once and Obi-wan was enjoying the serenity of the harsh dessert. The turned Jedi might be a Sith and one of the rulers of the galaxy but he still felt the need to do some of his own work. That and the Hutts would expect no less than one of the Siths. Anakin refused to return to Tatooine. He’d already broken his vow once and he was not keen on doing so again, even if there was a potential for the empire to become more powerful. So there the older man was, strolling around the dusty markets of Mos Eisley trying to kill spare time and catch up on memories. He inspected the stalls with his brown hood up. Obi-wan heard the laughter of a child ring through the dusty markets.  
“This way, quickly Uncle Owen” called a small voice from close by. The Sith finished inspecting the stall and stepped back turning to move on his way when something collided with him. Kenobi, barely effected by the collision heard an ‘oof’ and looked down to see a small cloud of sand swirling around a human boy little older than ten standard years. Obi-wan gave a chuckle and held his hand out to the boy. The child looked so much like Anakin did when he was that age.  
“In a bit of a hurry are we?” asked the man, “Are you alright?”  
The boy took his hand of help then looked away sheepishly, “Yes sir, I’m fine. And I’m really sorry for running into you! I was going to look at the new pod-racers with my uncle” The boy beamed as Obi-wan almost lost himself in the blissful attitude and strangely familiar blue eyes.  
“I’m Luke” exclaimed the boy sticking out his hand.  
“Pleasure to meet you Luke. My name’s Ben” Filled Obi-wan as he shook the kid’s hand.  
“Luke, what have I told you about running ahead” called a man, probably over two decades younger than Kenobi as he raced towards them.  
“Sorry Uncle Owen” mumbled the boy as he shuffled his feet in the dry sand once the other man was next to the child.  
“I am so sorry for any trouble my nephew may have caused” apologised Owen, “Owen Lars”  
The Sith shook the guardian’s hand when it was offered, “Ben”  
“I wasn’t causing trouble Uncle Owen, I was just telling Ben about the pod-racers” protested the boy.  
Owen gave the child a stern look, “Luke” he said in a warning tone.  
“No it’s quite alright. I have a friend who likes pod-racing, he’s pretty good at it too. Though I’m not fond of his flying.” Joked the Sith light-heartedly.  
“My dad was a pilot, he was really good too! Or that’s what Aunt Beru told me” Luke spilled  
“Is he now” chuckled Obi-wan, “And who is your dad?” Interacting with Luke was just like talking to a younger Anakin Skywalker. Oh how the older man wished that they could go back to the days before the Clone wars, before the mess truly began. But even then there had been a mess hadn’t there? Sidious was constantly lurking around and there had been Darth Maul.  
Owen opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by his nephew’s proud exclamation.  
“Anakin Skywalker” replied the boy. The Sith froze and his smile cracked, but only for a moment.  
“Oh really? Would I be able to meet him? I’m a bit of a pilot myself.” Inquired Kenobi as he kept a smile plastered to his face while his mind spun, trying to sort through the information.  
“No, he died when I was born, sorry.” Luke’s radiance dimmed just a bit at the mention of the ‘death’ of his father.  
The older man let his face dip, “No I’m the one who should be sorry.” Apologised Obi-wan. The boy looked so much like Anakin, but there was some of Padme, like her frame, jaw and nose. Then there was Lars, the name was familiar and Obi-wan knew that Anakin had relatives just outside of Mos Eisley. Finally there was the boy’s presence. Obi-wan hadn’t noticed it before, he hadn’t been looking for it, but now it was almost undeniable, the purity and strength of the force that flowed through the youngling. A DNA test would have to be done to be completely curtain. However both Siths though the senator had died before the child could be born. Obi-wan mentally sighed, he’d have to tell Anakin about Luke, about the chance that there was still a trace of his wife left in the galaxy. “Well it has been a pleasure young Skywalker and Mr Lars but unfortunately I have other business to tend to” Kenobi gave then both a polite nod and began to leave, “Enjoy the pod-racers!”

Obi-wan reached his rented speeder on the other side of town and pulled out his com. The answer to the call was almost instantaneous.  
“What is it? Are the Hutts causing trouble?” asked the miniature Anakin in his palm.  
“No, it’s something else. You might want to come to Tatooine” answered the older man.  
Anakin’s face soured and even though they were a number of systems away Kenobi could feel disgust ripple through their bond.  
“I don’t think there is anything in the galaxy that would actually make me _want_ to go to Tatooine” replied the younger Sith bitterly.  
“I think you have a son” blurted Obi-wan. Kenobi cursed himself mentally, he was supposed to make it more suspenseful and soften his previous padawan up to the idea.  
“What?! Padme died before giving birth!” cried the other Sith, clearly confused and … desperate?  
“Well apparently that’s not the case” responded Kenobi as he stroked his beard, which due to his age had the occasional white flecks. “I can’t say that it is your child for certain, but they are the right age and they are strong in the force.” Then Obi-wan added with a smile, “He looks a lot like you at that age.”  
Anakin’s jaw clenched as he tried to hold back the tsunami of emotions, “How did you come to the conclusion that he’s my child?”  
“He said that his father was a pilot and his name was Anakin Skywalker” answered Obi-wan, “And he was with someone called Owen Lars. Luke referred to him as ‘Uncle’”  
“Luke? That’s his name?”  
“Yes”  
Ani huffed and folded his arms, “That’s a poor choice of a planet to hide my child on. Who would be that stupid? And to hide him with my step-brother?!” anger tipped his voice but there was a lot of disbelief.  
“Actually it was rather smart.” Vader shot him a glare, “It is the only planet you swore never to go back to. And even after all these years you still stay away from it. Then of course hiding them with the Lars, a no-one small time family that live in the middle of nowhere. It was actually sheer coincidence that I ran into them, or rather that Luke ran into me. He was going to look at pod-racers you know.” The older man commented absentmindedly, “I think his has your love for racing”  
The muscle in Anakin’s jaw twitched and he snorted. “We have to first prove that he’s my son. That he’s Padme’s son.”  
“I can’t run the test on my ship. It’s just a fighter. And besides I thought you’d like to come and see him for yourself.”  
Vader growled something inaudible, “Fine, but only because you’re so convinced. I can be there in a few standers hours.”  
“Good, by then I should have finished business with the Hutts. I’ll meet you outside Mos Eisley, from there we can discuss our approach.”  
“Did they suspect it was you?” Anakin questioned  
“No, it didn’t seem so. Although I recommend putting out an alert on the Lars at the space ports, in case they do try to leave”  
“I’ll issue it before I depart.” Nodded Anakin  
“That’s all I have to say.” said Kenobi, “May the force be with you Anakin.”  
“And with you Obi-wan.” farewelled Anakin before the transmission was cut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is currently just a one-shot till I connect the story and actually write more.  
> If anyone does actually want to read more then pop a comment below. It should encourage me to do more with my holiday. ;D  
> And just a note if I do continue this story this section above will not be the first chapter, it'd be a number of chapters later. 
> 
> Thanks everyone who read this, I hope that you enjoyed it!  
> If you didn't, tell me why. I'd love to know how to improve!


	2. Chapter 1. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. A new world. A new start. New lives. Changed lives. New homes. New families.  
> And  
> Of course  
> A new grave.

Ten years earlier. 

 

 

“Fallen have they. Anakin and Obi-wan, turned to the dark side they have. Kill his apprentice Kenobi could not. Protect the twins we must! The only hope for the galaxy they are.” Yoda urged Bail Organa. “Take Leia you will, raise her as your own. Find the child her true father must not.”  
“We have always wanted a daughter.” Said Senator Organa honestly as he tenderly held the new spark of life in the force.  
“Protect you I cannot. Go into exile I must. Know I live Obi-wan does.” Informed the Jedi Master, “Take her brother to live with relatives I will. Train them in the force I will not. Before their time it is.”  
“Of course. If you need any help Master Yoda don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“Ask for help I cannot. A connection the Sith must not find. Hurry I will. May the force be with you Senator.” Said the small creature as he hobbled away leaning heavily on his cane.  
“And with you Master Yoda.” Farewelled Bail as he moved towards his ship cradling the tiny Leia.

 

~0~0~0~

 

The pair were heading towards Naboo to see Senator Amidala’s grave for themselves. It was just the two of them on the ship and Anakin wasn’t being much of a conversationalist. The young Sith was watching the funeral procession for the seventh time since they had received the feed. He wasn’t mourning, not just yet. Anakin still didn’t quite believe that his wife and child were dead, he was still denying it and was stubbornly saying that he needed confirm that it was her. In all honestly Obi-wan wanted to see if Padme was dead with his own eyes. She was alive and had a strong pulse before the fight on Mustarfar, Obi-wan didn’t understand why she was dead. The droids left without them and C-3PO wouldn’t hurt a fly, then there was R2 who was loyal to a fault.  
The procession said that she died of heartbreak over the fact that the Republic was destroyed. Surely a woman steadfast as her wouldn’t die of heartbreak. The previous council member turned to Anakin who was hunched over analysing another loop of the funeral. Then again, if they loved each other that much who’s to say she wouldn’t die for Anakin?  
But he wasn’t Anakin Skywalker any longer, he was Darth Vader. Although at the moment the older man couldn’t tell the difference.  
Obi-wan Kenobi turned to the dark side in a desperate hope to bring his former padawan back from the shadows. Now Kenobi was cursing himself, for the loss of Padme would surely drive Anakin into the pit of darkness forever and drag his old master along for the ride. Obi-wan stiffed a dry smirk, how very typical for Kenobi to get dragged into the Skywalker’s mess.

Sidious was waiting for them to return so the pair could duel it out and prove themselves worthy of becoming the Sith lord’s apprentice. Though oddly enough he had given Kenobi a name and informed them both of the fact that only one of them would survive. The elderly man seemed confident enough of his capability to defeat them both if they chose to turn against him. But funnily enough the mastermind didn’t seem to think that his usefulness would be outlived if Amidala was actually dead.

The previous Jedi Master let out a sigh and placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.  
“It’s going to be a while before we get to Naboo. I’m going to get some sleep and you should do the same.” Said Obi-wan  
Anakin’s eyes stayed glued to the hologram, he didn’t even react to his old master, “No, I-I think I’ll just stay here” Anakin said his voice sounding hollow.  
Kenobi closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh through his nose, “Do as you please.” Responded Obi-wan as he left, not wanting to push his friend.

It had been a tiring few days, Obi-wan lay on the bunk not even bothering to remove his boots and fell straight to sleep hoping that this was all some blood curtailing nightmare.

 

~0~0~0~

 

The nightmare was real, it was so very real and so very horrifying.  
To think, all those younglings dead. Along with Padme and the unborn child.

The two young Sith were being lead to Queen Amidala’s mausoleum. The older dark skinned man with balding grey hair was reluctant to lead them at first. Luckily for the robed old man Obi-wan managed to intervene before Anakin lost his temper. Anakin’s usual temper was easy to come across but with the possible loss of the person he cared for the most in the galaxy his restraint was hanging by a thread.  
The duo were being lead through a spectacular Naboo garden. At the gates to the garden many piles of flowers had been placed for the lost senator. As they got closer to the almost golden sandstone tomb the flowers started to changes, becoming Padme’s favourite flowers. The crypt was about seven by ten meters and the door had a layer of sandstone to match the exterior. The only thing out of place was the code panel which stuck out like a sore thumb with its greys and sharp edges against the elegantly carved stone. The older man punched in the numbers and opened the mausoleum before leading them in. The warm yellow stone gave the crypt a pleasant feel and the bright colours of the stain glass window danced around the room. The hexagonal window depicted peace, justice and love, all that the fair woman stood for. While its colours illuminating the elegant and flawlessly carved sculpture of Padme that was the lid of her casket. The stone casket was carved out of a different type of mineral to the tomb, it looked like polished daisy yellow marble. Around the mausoleum sat vases holding many different types of flowers. Two vases were on pedestals framing the stain glass window, others were places strategically around the remaining space.  
Anakin, who was slightly in front of Obi-wan looked back at his friend, his face showing all the despair that was radiating from him. The pair had a quick silent conversation before Anakin took a deep breath in and turned back to the casket. Tenderly he used the force to lift the beautifully carved lid and placed it gently on the ground behind the casket. With a slow wave of the hand the metal coffin opened to reveal Padme in all her glory. She was beautifully attired in a dress that looked like it had been made from the galaxy itself. In her chocolate curls flowers that had not yet wilted were braded into the locks.  
Slowly Anakin’s flesh hand tenderly stroked one of her locks and at the same instant every vase in the room shattered. Water splashed on the floor and fresh flowers scatted along the ground.  
“Padme, my angle. You look as beautiful as the day I met you.” The young Sith whispered.  
Obi-wan stepped forward to look at his female friend. She looked so peaceful and her belly looked as though it held so much promise. The older man placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.  
“She looks like she’s sleeping.” The younger man said, his voice tight with sorrow.  
The previous council member didn’t fail to notice Vader’s mechanical hand clutching the edge of the casket so tightly Obi-wan feared it would crack.  
“Take as long as you need.” The older Sith replied letting his hand slide down before turning towards the door. “Let’s go outside.” Obi-wan said to the local citizen and guided the elderly man outside.

Once the door slid shut the other man spoke, “But wasn’t she your friend too?”  
Obi-wan felt the rush of emotion almost overwhelm him. “Yes she was, but he needs this.”  
It wasn’t very Jedi like for his tsunami of emotions to almost crush him. But Obi-wan reminded himself, he wasn’t a Jedi anymore. The Jedi Master had turned to the dark side to save his friend. Once you turn to the dark side it holds you in its clutches forever.  
Obi-wan pitched the bridge of his nose trying not to let any tears fall.  
He didn’t cry at Qui-Gon Jinn’s memorial, why did he fell like crying now?  
Anakin, he had little Anakin. He had to be strong be an example to the new padawan. But now, he’d lost Anakin. Obi-wan had lost everyone, now there was no one left to be strong for.  
“You’re a good friend.” Continued the older man.  
“Senator Amidala was his wife.” Spilt the Sith turned Jedi.  
The man’s surprise shot through the force, “Oh.” Was all he said.    
“That’s why we needed to be sure. He loved her so much, and, she was carrying his child.”    
“I’m so sorry, I- no one should have to go through losing a loved one.”  
“With a galaxy this chaotic I’m not sure how anyone’s escaped without losing a loved one.” Countered Obi-wan as he drew his hand through his, until that moment, neat hair.  
“Not the first person you’ve lost?” asked the older man with a caring look.  
“Far from it.” Replied Obi-wan with a sad smile. “I lost someone a cared about recently. She didn’t deserve it. I” the Sith let out a breath, “I couldn’t lose one of my closest friend, my brother, too. Though honestly I might have well have. Padme’s death will destroy him. It’s been eating at him the whole way here.” Obi-wan paused and looked at the happy bright blue sky, “Anakin Skywalker will not walk out that door, only Darth Vader will emerge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert the cliche squeal here). 
> 
> Ok now that that's out of my system, first off, thank you for all you're positive feedback! I'm honoured that so many people like this story! I know that compared to other stories this isn't a major thing (I myself typically go for the popular ones), but holy shit people! I was not expecting this much interest is this little time! It's been what? Three days since I popped the first chapter honestly I was maybe expecting a max of two kudos by this point. Not sixteen! I'm astounded! Thank you everyone!
> 
> Second, due to popular demand, and my own interest in where this story will go, I have decided to continue with this fanfic. Yay! XD (I had half of this chapter written so don't expect the next update to be as quick as this. Though I will try to get into a regular update pattern.) 
> 
> Third, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, even if it didn't have an adorable Luke in it. :3


	3. Chapter 2. Crispy with a side of Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of revenge and some talk on food preparations.

Of course once Sidious was found to be useless in saving the senator he ended up meeting his final demise. Kenobi had the burns to prove it and so did Vader. Fortunately the elderly dark lord didn’t have time to replace his lightsabres and had to resort to the crude effectiveness of force lightning.  
Unfortunately no one becomes an evil mastermind strong enough to use lighting without knowing what they’re doing. Then of course there was the fact that Palpatine had killed his predecessor then three Jedi Masters at once, both of which proved just how difficult he would be to defeat.  
The battle lasted several minutes between the three of them. The two younger Sith _removed_ any Clones or other troopers that would intervene in the battle before locking the doors to the newly decorated throne room from the inside. The room was vast and dully illuminated with a cold harsh stone throne. The otherwise black tiled room was furnished with red carpet down the centre, which lead to the elevated throne. A few banners hung displaying the Imperial symbol with red replacing the white.  
Darth Sidious was all alone during his fight, against two of the most gifted Jedi of the time, and the best tag team. If Obi-wan got knocked down Anakin, or rather Vader, would defend his previous master or keep the elderly Sith occupied till Kenobi recovered. It was visa versa with the youngest Sith. If Anakin got shocked then the bearded man would move into the lighting’s path and absorb and deflect it with his sabre.  
Surrounded in a fabulous display of lighting and sparks Kenobi edged closer to Palpatine. With every step the other Sith’s panic began to swell through the force. Darth Sidious was so distracted by the incoming former Council member that he neglected to survey his surroundings, and the other person in the fight.  
It was too late when the Emperor realised that the taller man was behind him. Palpatine tried to spin up and out of the way but Vader grabbed his shoulder while lightning dancing up his arm, and pushed the blade through the elderly Sith’s chest.  
“This is for Padme you sick bastard.” Anakin growled in Sidious’s ear.  
“Vader, Sieger, you have both disappointed me.” Horsed the elderly Sith as he wheezed his last breath.  
The lighting flickered and died, then just for good measure Kenobi beheaded Palpatine.  

Moment’s passed after the remainder of the corps fell to the ground.  
“What shall we do with him?” Kenobi asked his friend.  
“Space him. Burn him. Burn him then space him. I don’t care as long as he’s not coming back.” Responded the younger, moody and slightly crispy Sith with venom in his voice.  
Obi-wan nodded approvingly, “Burn him then space him it is.”

 

Getting out of the imperial throne room with a dead emperor was surprisingly easy. The difficult part would be burring him then removing the ashes.  
“Isn’t there a kitchen around here somewhere?” Asked Anakin.  
“Oh I’m sure there is.” Said Obi-wan with his usual snark and a slight grin.  
Darth Vader glared at the other man, however the smile didn’t fade when he opened his mouth again. “It’s probably down a level or so, we can just ask the guards.” Suggested Obi-wan.  
“With a dead Palpatine floating behind us? I don’t think so.” Scoffed Anakin as he thumbed to the pieces of Darth Sidious being carried behind them with the force.  
“Just wait here I’ll get us some directions.” Replied Kenobi his smirk never fading even as he walked off down the stark but elegant grey hall.  
Vader glanced back at the levitating body before letting it drop. It hit the ground with a thud and Darth was glad that the wounds were cauterized, which meant he could toss the body around without having to worry about the blood. His former Sith master was worthless, he couldn’t uphold the only condition which Anakin turned in the first place.  
Anakin rubbed his left arm absentmindedly, trying to will away the electrical burns that laced up his arm in a spectacular pattern. His clothes were slightly singed, though so were Obi-wan’s. All in all it was no surprise. Anakin knew that if you played with the dark side you’re bound to get burned. He just didn’t think it would be that bad. The young Jedi though that the benefits outweighed the cost. But he learned his lesson soon enough.  
He could practically hear Yoda in his ear, whispering his strange advice. _What you wish for, be careful with it you must._ Called the little green being in his mind.  
Vader lost just about everything he had gained in his life, his wife, his child, respect, his padawan, his light. The Sith doubted Rex and the others in the 501st legion would ever want to see him again. Practically the only person he didn’t lose was Obi-wan. Though Anakin though he’d betrayed him at first. However when he found out he was willing to go to the dark side for him, well it was just like himself with Padme.  
The Sith imminently stopped the train of thought there. He didn’t want to go down that trail.

Within no time at all the older man returned and gestured for the younger one to follow.  
“The kitchen is down a level, just as I predicted.” Informed the bearded man with a smirk while Vader and the floating corps joined him.  
“Great, let’s go cook an old Sith Lord.” Said Vader almost dully.  
“Shall we prepare him with a side of salad?” Returned Kenobi trying to start one of their usual banters.  
“I doubt anything will make Palpatine taste good.” Anakin said with a scrunch of his nose.  
“Come now don’t be such a fussy eater.” Replied the ginger nudging his taller friend.  
Vader looked down at the man and gave him a cold, hard glare.  
Eventually the older Sith hummed, “You’re right I wouldn’t eat Palpatine even if you asked. And honestly cannibalism isn’t the nicest thing to do. I might be a Sith now but even I have morals do uphold.”  
It looked like most of Obi-wan’s Jedi morals were still intact. But Vader didn’t voice that though. It was a trait he’d come to associate with his old master. Anakin truly hoped that being a Sith wouldn’t change that.  
“I don’t think I’d go there ether.” Agreed Vader. “I just want to hurry up and shove him out an airlock.”  
“Now, now padawan what have I told you about patience?”  
Vader’s eyes snapped sharply towards the man. “I’m not your padawan anymore.”  
“It doesn’t change the fact that you were my padaman. And to me Anakin you will always be my padawan.”  
The taller man let out a frustrated sigh and hung his head slightly. It looked like he was stuck with the Kenobi, but if the young Sith was being honest, well he didn’t really want Obi-wan to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it wasn't hugely entertaining.  
> I usually do longer and relatively interesting fight scenes, but this time I've left it up to the reader. It was an interesting change of pace, especially considering that if I did a fight scene it could have easily filled up practically this whole chapter.  
> So this is quite different from the norm for me. 
> 
> I'm aware my style can be a little bit funny (especially this version) so if you have any questions then shoot!  
> No, no! Don't point your Blaster's at me!  
> I'm unarmed I swear!! *Hides behind Rex*  
> Please don't shoot Rex or me! Use your words people! 
> 
> *Coughs* I'm sorry about that, blame Derek Landy, he's the one who I got the idea from. 
> 
> I should try and include Rex, he's my favourite trooper, closely followed by Echo and Finn. :)
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun with it, and thank you to everyone that kudos, comments, reads this chapter and of course reads these notes!  
> Now I've just got to figure out what comes next ...


	4. Chapter 3. Startling Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Bail and Bretha freak the shit out while Vader fails to notice anything.

Two year later. After finally spacing Paplatine’s ashes and picking up the pieces of the ‘Empire’.

 

Lord Vader strolled up to the palace in all his terrible glory with his dark cape flaring behind him.  
The staff of Alderaan’s palace were quite intimidated.  
One member of the staff dared to approach him, Sa’rah, one of the co-ordinators that managed Queen Organa’s meetings. The darker toned woman was finely dressed in neat and slightly stiff looking attire, coloured in dark shades of blue.  
No matter how many times she’d dealt with high ranking people nothing prepared her stomach for the giant knot that it now had. None the less her face gave nothing away when she matched the Sith Lord’s pace.  
“Lord Vader, do you have an appointment with the Queen or Senator Organa?” Sa’rah asked politely but with a firm tone.  
“No.” Came the simple response through the vocabulator.  
Sa’rah’s temper swelled but her face remained natural as she stepped in front of Vader’s path. “Then I’m sorry but I’m afraid that you’ll have to come back once you’ve made a booking.”  
“This is an urgent matter that required the attention of both your senator and queen and I am afraid I don’t have the time to ‘book’ anything. So if you would kindly move.” The hash voice said as the leather cladded man gestured to the side. “The sooner I get in, the sooner I get out.”  
Sa’rah clenched her jaw and stepped aside. She’d seen enough holo vids of this man to know that the gesture to move aside was his equivalent of please, or at least that’s what the other Sith said.  
“Senator Organa is in a meeting right now and the Queen is with her daughter.”  
Darth nodded, “The sooner we wrap this up the better. Alert Bail and the queen. We need to speak somewhere privet.”  
“Of course Lord Vader.” Sa’rah said with a courteous nod before almost running ahead of the man’s long strides to inform her superiors.

 

Bail and Bretha walked into the lavish meeting room and instantly their eyes were drawn to the dark mass standing in the warm early afternoon light. Darth Vader had his back to them and was observing the miraculous garden, not unlike the ones at the Naboo palace. That’s when he heard it, something was nagging at the back of his mind.  
Queen Organa gestured for the guards to close the doors to the room. They nodded their heads and left, sweeping the grand doors along the polished pink tinted floor.  
A moment after the doors were closed Vader swivelled on his heel to face the couple, his black helmet gleaming in the light, almost giving the illusion of a halo.  
“I have heard rumours Bail, that you are involved with the resistance.” Darth said simply in the cold regulated voice before his helmet gave a hiss as he removed it, then he casually tucked it under his arm. “And I am here to see if there is any truth to them.” Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Calling quietly.  
Anakin gave a small sly smirk when he felt the Organa’s unease. He knew they preferred the cold black helmet to seeing the face of a person they once called an ally. He placed his helmet on a coffee table before moving to stand in front of the Senator and Queen.  
“I have no quarrel with the resistance but I have no partnership with them ether.” Replied Bail coolly, all the years in the senate taught him well. “And while I do agree with some of the things they stand and fight for-”  
The senators words were lost to Vader. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something was screaming at him softly through the force.  
Vader held up his hand to silence Bail before the dark Lord closed his eyes and opened himself to the force.  
Suddenly Darth’s eyes snapped open and he briskly moved out of the room, with the doors slamming against the wall behind him.  
There was a force sensitive in the castle.

Darth Vader might as well have been running where shorter people were concerned, his determined long strides helped him cover the distance to his destination in little time at all.  
With a flick of the wrist the set of double doors swung open before Vader moved into the room.  
It was clearly a nursery, with a play area to the side containing scattered toys, a cot near the heavy open curtains at the back, and finally a changing table and shelves to the other side.  
The Sith located the force sensitive within a few seconds.  
She was held in the arms of a nanny. The tinny infant who looked like she’d been crying locked eyes with the dark Sith lord. Then she cooed and giggled, trying to squirm out of the arms of the yellow Twi’lek who was holding her. The small brunette child reached for the man as best she could from the nanny’s grasp.

The nanny on the other hand was not as delighted as Leia to see a strange man enter the Princesses chambers unannounced and rather forcefully.  
The yellow Twi’lek backed away in fright, slowly moving towards the cot where she kept a blaster for emergencies like this.

Anakin tilted his head and frowned at the child, not many beings ever seemed so happy when he entered a room.

The nanny simultaneously switched Leia to her left hip and grabbed the firearm with her right hand then pointed it at the strange man in one fluid motion. “Whoever you are I recommend you leave before I decide to shoot.” The nanny stated sternly.

Vader was so engrossed by the infant looking and grabbing for him that he paid the Twi’lek little mind. With a simple twitch of the Sith’s finger the blaster flew across the room, hitting the wall with a vibrating thump.  
The nanny was so unprepared for being disarmed that her grip on the Princess loosened slightly.  
Leia toppled forward out of the Twi’lek’s grip and in an instant Anakin dashed across the room, scooping up the child before she hit the ground.  
Darth Vader held the infant under her armpits, keeping her at arm’s length, still frowning.  
It’s at that point when the Queen and Senator catch up with the Sith. They stop dead in the doorframe, frozen in horror. Though Darth couldn’t see their reactions to the scene. He didn’t even notice their panic spreading through the force. The infant was such a curious little thing.  
“Vader!” Bail gasps as he held his wife’s shoulder. Queen Organa, despite the run held her breath.  
“Bail, Bretha, your child is force sensitive.” Said the Sith calmly.  
The nanny’s eyes went wide when she realises who she’s standing next to and she quickly found herself rooted to the spot in fright.  
Anakin decided to let Leia sit on his on his hip, like he’s seen the Twi’lek do. Like what he’d practiced with Padme when they were expecting.  
The princess quickly settles for tugging at Vader’s shoulder length hair and gleefully flapped her little arms around.  
“You might want to be careful, if the Jedi found out it’s likely they’d want to train her.” Said Anakin as he turned to face the Organas but was still slightly distracted by the little girl tugging at his hair.  
“Pretty hair.” Giggled Leia.  
“If you keep pulling at it I’m going to have to cut it short again.” Anakin answered with a smile at the edge of his lips.  
“No.” came Leia’s stubborn cry as she hit her little fist on the Sith’s chest plate, “Pretty hair.”  
When Vader smiled the nanny and Leia’s adopted parents let out a collective breath, which the dark Lord still didn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Honestly I don't have much of an excuse except that I've been moderately busy this week.  
> That and the internet stuffed up last night when I was originally going to post it. :/
> 
> And as for Leia ... Well the adorableness is strong with that one. (I love me some bubba twins!)  
> I mean can't you just see her being stubborn? Even when she's tiny? Honestly I blame it on her parents, mostly her dad. XD 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed and once again sorry for the wait!


	5. Chapter 4. Poor Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to chilling on Tatooine.

Eight years later. Or rather Three hours after the Prologue.  

 

Vader wore his casual attire, which consisted of pieces of his armoured outfit. The chest plate, which was a lot like what he wore in the Clone Wars and his clothes that resembled Jedi robes, enabling movement. He’d forgone the plates that usually protected his thighs but still had the black armoured gauntlets that covered his forearms and the backs of is hands. Vader had also left that terrifying thing he called a mask behind, which Obi-Wan was immensely grateful for. A simple black cloak hung around his shoulders, and for a moment he almost looked like a Jedi again.  
He was standing outside the Twilight mark II shifting his weight from one foot to another.  
When he noticed Obi-wan’s approached he straightened his back and stopped his fidgeting.  
Obi-wan crossed the sand and closed the few meters between them.  
“They’re still at the home stand I presume.” Started Anakin as he glanced at the other Sith.  
“You tell me. You’re the one who’s been there.” Kenobi replied.  
Vader eyed his partner before scrolling through some information on a data pad. “They haven’t moved homes at all.” The taller Sith informed.  
“Well that answered your question.” Resorted Obi-wan.  
The younger Sith shot him a sharp glare. The glare didn’t faze Kenobi, who’d seen that exact glare more times than he’d seen stars.  
Vader exhaled as he shoved the data pad somewhere under his robe. “You said you wanted to discuss how to approach them? Do you want to use the speeders or my ship? Or do you have some other strategy?”  
Obi-wan’s hand drifted to his beard. “The speeders would be more subtle and wouldn’t spook them, but if we land far enough away we should be fine. We’ll just have to take it easy.”  
“Relax, you’re in the hands of a pro pilot.” Comforted Anakin with his trademark smirk.  
“That’s what worries me.”  

 

The dome shaped entry was cosy and dusted with sand. It was expected, considering the light winds that brushed against the land. The Siths both had their hoods up to shield them from the elements. It kept the sand out of their eyes but not out of their boots.  
Kenobi knocked on the door firmly enough for it to be heard throughout the house.  
Not too long later Mr Lars answered the door, and scowled at the men.  
“I’m sorry but if you’re looking to sell or stay a night you’re in the wrong place.” Stated Anakin’s younger brother.  
“We’re not here to sell.” Vader replied as he pushed his hood off while Obi-wan simultaneously pulled down his.  
“Anakin?” Owen chocked out, taking half a step back.  
“Ah, Mr Lars. We met earlier, though I didn’t introduce myself properly, I’m Obi-wan Kenobi, formerly Anakin’s master.”  
“Siths.” Whispered the youngest man.  
“Yes, that is what we happen to be.”  Continued Obi-wan smoothly.  
Owen was frozen in the doorway, an unmoving mass.  
After a few moments The taller man stepped forward, intending to walk into the house.  
Lars stepped into his path. Fear rolled off the youngest man in great waves, radiating out through the force.  
“Move, aside.” Vader growled.  
The man didn’t budge. “He may not be my son, but I care enough to keep him away from you.”  
The younger Sith’s hand twitched and Obi-wan snatched it in his own before his friend could choke Owen.  
Lord Vader’s glare snapped to Kenobi, but Obi-wan returned it with equal intensity. Once the older man was satisfied that Vader wasn’t going to kill the poor gentleman Kenobi dropped Vader’s hand.  
“Owen, who is it?” Beru called from deep within the house.  
There was small panting and the patter of tiny feet before a blond head popped out from behind Mr Lars waist.  
“Ben?” asked the small boy.  
Obi-wan bent down so he was closer to the boy’s height. “Hello Luke.”  
“You went for Ben?” inquired Anakin with a smirk  
“Yes I did. So what.” Obi-wan shot back giving Anakin a sharp look.  
“Oh, nothing.” But Anakin was still smirking.  
“Hello, I’m Luke, who are you?” The young blond asked the taller Sith.  
“I’m Darth Vader.”  
The boy paused for a moment, “You’re on the holonet aren’t you?”  
“Yes I am.”  
Luke stuck his hand up offering it to shake. “Nice to meet you mister.”  
“Nice to meet you too.” Responded Vader curiously as he gently shook the young boy’s hand.  
“Luke get away from that man.” Owen ground out.  
“What’s wrong Uncle Owen?” the boy asked innocently.  
“These are bad men Luke. Very bad men.”  
“They don’t seem bad. The tall mister seems mad though.” Responded Luke, confusion muddling up his face. “Why did you visit Mr Ben?”  
“We actually came to see you Luke.”  Obi-wan informed honestly.  
“Really?!” The blond boy cried with surprise. “Would you like to come inside?”  
“Luke!!” His guardian exclaimed  
The boy winced, “Sorry Uncle Own, I was just trying to use my manners. You always invite people in when they come to see us.”  
“These are bad people Luke. We don’t invite bad people into this house.”  
“Is there a problem Owen? The boy invited us in, is this not his home too?” asked Vader whilst glaring daggers.  
“I’m sure you weren’t raised a scoundrel. I know your mother would have taught you hospitality.” Said Obi-wan thoughtfully. Owen’s jaw clenched. “Do you really want to prolong this argument? We’re not here to say anything unruly.” Kenobi said looking at Luke, “We’d like to confirm something before we make our move.”  
Owen crossed his arms and scoffed, “Then what? You’ll both kill us all?”  
“None of you will be harmed. Regardless of whether the result is a yes or a no., though it seems it has already been confirmed. Of that you have my word.”  
Mr Lars’s eyes flicked to Anakin, “His word means he won’t let me do anything ether.” Responded Lord Vader to the question echoing so loudly through Owen’s head.    
“Owen, what’s taking so long? If there are people at the door let them it. It’s cold outside.” Beru called again from somewhere inside the house.  
Luke took that as his cue and grabbed one of Obi-wan’s hands before dragging the older man down the steps. Luke took off with rather more speed and enthusiasm than necessary.  
The blond boy tugged Kenobi along to the main area of the underground house.  
“Aunt Beru, some people came to see me!” Cried Luke happily.  
Beru looked up from the bowl she was mixing when she heard her nephew’s light footsteps thump down the stairs. “Oh really, who came to see you?”  
Luke tugged Obi-wan around the corner by his fingers, with Anakin following closely. “This is Ben, and this is Mr Vader.”  
Beru instantly paled and dropped the bowl she was holding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can not apologise enough! I never though writing a chapter would take this long!  
> I have written more and what was going to be this chapter is probably going to be the next chapter.  
> I do have another chapter written, but that's a few chapters down the line ... And with the one that might be next I end up skipping a bit of time. So I honestly want to shove another chapter between this one and and the one I have partially written. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I present to you a cute Luke! (So you won't force choke me because of how how long this took! ...)
> 
>  
> 
> And if any of my Star Wars knowledge is off please tell me.  
> I consider myself a decent fan of the franchise though in knowledge skills, if we were to do in on a scale of Grand Master Jedi to Youngling, I'd probably be an older youngling.  
> That is legitimately the amount of knowledge I feel I have. When I managed to describe Vader's TIE fighter, calling it a TIE Advanced to my brother and distinguish it from the TIE bomber on Battlefront I was actually impressed, and super proud that I got it correct! 
> 
> I hope that you guys all enjoyed! Thanks for reading this! And have a great day! :D


	6. Chapter 5. New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly explanatory stuff. With a bit of feels (I hope).

Four years after the rise of the Empire

 

“These are the reports on the recent Rebel attacks.” Reported the Sargent as she handed Obi-wan the datapad.  
Kenobi scanned the reports, “Some of these aren’t rebel attacks.”  
They were in Kenobi’s office, the walls were the standard grey of the Empire, along with the polished floors. However the red rug that sat in the middle of the room, just in front of the desk, proceeded to brighten the space. Most of the furniture was black or grey with the occasional touches of red. Nevertheless vases, shields, paintings and unique tapestries were placed strategically around the room.  
“Sir, what do you mean? How could any of them not be?” The Sargent asked  
Obi-wan passed the pad to Cody and the clone quickly flicked through. Cody, for his part had barely changed. He still wore the same armour that he had the day Obi-wan met him, minuses the parts that had gotten damaged over the years. His helmet sat on the desk leaving the twisted scare exposed along with the standard military cut.  
“You’re right General, but these attacks-” Started Cody.  
“I know, and that might just be a problem.” Said the Sith before turning back to the chestnut toned Sargent, “Send this data to Vader. I want you to focus on finding more information on these specific attacks.” Instructed Kenobi as he pointed out three event of interest.  
“Of course sir.” Said the Sargent as she clicked her heals together and disappeared.  
“On that note we should be off. Take what you need General, we’re on a schedule.” Cody informed.  
The Sith gave a nod and pointed to a small pile of datapads, “Grab those please Cody, I need to review those files.”  
“Roger Roger.”

On the ship Kenobi stroked his beard as he mulled over the multiple data pads. Being the overruling vote of parliament was always a pain. While the Sith had restored some political order it was still a dictatorship rather than a democracy. And because of the corruption that was Palpatine nether of the former Jedi Masters were willing to put someone else in a huge seat of power. Obi-wan had landed the fun job double checking and if need be, overruling the mockery of a Senate’s taxes and actions. Of course Obi-wan sent all the military related files to Anakin. It was far easier for them to split the work that way. Cody also managed to land the task of assisting the Sith in both matters, despite knowing little about politics to begin with. Now however Cody had been forced to learn what he could in order to advise both his generals to the best of his ability.  
Kenobi and a small group of troopers were on their way to Alderaan for business. Vader was already there, most likely spending time with the young Organa. The Sith’s face soured, Vader probably had plenty of work to do and he was likely to be playing hide and seek with Leia.  
The business in Alderaan was important, Anakin had the good idea, an actual good idea, to ask Bail Organa if he wanted a larger part in the Empire’s government. If Bail was a part of the Rebels then the position in the government would allow for Senator Organa to be monitored with more ease while letting Bail to push for the changes he thinks the Empire needs, thus reducing his reason to assist the Rebels. Aside from that Bail Organa was one of Padme’s most trusted friends and both Obi-wan and Vader knew that he had good intentions, and lacked the hunger for power.  
It would also reduce the both of the Sith’s workloads. Then again it was Bail’s choice to make, and he could easily decline. Though what better way to change an empire then from within?

A lot of good plans that would have been helpful and beneficial to citizens of the Empire got rejected due to budget issues. Currently Kenobi was just trying to make ends meet and it was exhausting.  
The rise of the Empire had turned it into a free for all, keeping the rich, rich and the poor, poor.  

 

 

 

 

Cody slowly shifted his way through the reports that he and General Kenobi brought along.  
The senate was a mess, the Empire was a mess but the generals were working through it, piece by painful piece.  
One of the very first orders that they passed was for their troops. It granted them full citizenship and gave the clones full credit and high recommendations for their performance in the Clone Wars. They also sent all the clones to get their chips removed.  
After the clones were given free reign for the first time in their lives so many were hesitant to change it. Though at the same time many could not stand by in the military that ordered them to kill their friends, brothers in arms and superiors.  
Around forty percent of the clones left the military. Another fifteen percent deferred to Relief Care, helping the planets and moons that had been devastated by the Clone Wars and the birth of the Empire. The clones who left were ether done with war or wanted to repent for the sins the committed under Order 66. Despite the fact that both Vader and Obi-wan had told them that they could not be held accountable for their actions performed under Sidious’s order.  
Those first few months were hard, for everyone. It took the generals two months to officially become the leaders of the Empire, and after that sentients still refused to see them as the leaders of this new era.  
It was hard but they finally pushed past it.

The transition was probably the hardest on Cody, who had to learn just about everything on politics in only a few short months. But thanks to his friends and comrades in the 212th legion and those in the 501st legion he managed to pass the standards, mostly due to their non-stop quizzing. Cody was sure that all the clones in both legions were now all completely equip to be ambassadors and senators.  
Cody had joked that diplomatic missions would now be their new specialty. That had gotten quite a few groans, especially from the rookies.

The 501st legion was still yet to find a good replacement for Rex. Cody desperately wanted his brother back. It had been years, he hadn’t seen Rex since before Order 66. Everyone though he had died during the execution of the order, though Cody still held a slither of hope. If both their generals could make it out alive then so could they.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not take three weeks to write, it took three weeks with snippets of writing every now and again.   
> Usually I would apologise, however I realised I need to stop apologising for something that I know will continue to happen. I have promised no regular scheduled with this fan fic. And while I do have time I don't always have inspiration. It's actually a little annoying because I will get the document up every time I open my computer, scroll to the section I'm up to and then never write anything. Sometimes I'll read some of the story and maybe write a line or two. :/   
> Please do bear with me. I am working on this story and I often mull over scenes and plot points for this fan fic. I might not write everything down but I have a plan ... sort of, it's more like an Anakin plan with the ending mostly sorted and a couple of rough goals along the way.   
> As a wise man once said in Pirates of the Caribbean, "Arr, they're more like guidelines."   
> That's how this is going currently.   
> I wrote Cody's part last night, partially inspired by the recent Rebels episode, however I did already plan to have Cody in the chapter before, since Kenobi wasn't cooperating enough for this whole chapter to be done in his perspective. (Typical Obi-wan)  
> I did actually want for them to get to Alderaan in this chapter. Oh well that's probably what you'll get next time.   
> Once I write the chapter.
> 
> Oh and the picture, I know, it's new. I wanted to thank you all for everything! This fanfic has well over 1000 views! And 59 kudos!! It's utterly amazing! I never though that this many people would enjoy this story!   
> The picture is a thank you. I drew it last night and touched it up this'morning.   
> For me drawing is easier than writing, hence why there is a drawing. (Though if I want to portray a scene writing is easier because my GOD drawing a comic is time consuming!) 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy and I hope that you have a fabulous day!


	7. Chapter 6. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is moving on. People need to keep on living. And others need to keep making a new life.

“First I have a question for you Mr Amidala, why did you choose this school?”  
There was no hesitation in the man’s response, “You are incorrect Vice-Principal, I have not chosen this school, I am _considering_ this school.”  
The Nimbanel pushed her glasses further up her broad pinkish snout, “Of course. Why are you considering this school?”  
“I have been told that this school is a relatively quiet faculty with good records and a good assistance program for students that might need some support with their studies.” Responded ‘Mr Amidala’.  
“Why not enrol your son at the school that you attended?” The Nimbanel asked jotting a note or two onto her datapad.  
“It closed a few years ago due to, a lack of students.” Replied Vader choosing his words carefully.  
“I see, what a shame.” Responded the Vice-Principal.  
The Sith folded his arms, “Not particularly, their methods were dated. They lost students due to their inability to adapt to new methods.”  
“Well, that won’t be a problem at ICSC. We are constantly looking for new ways to teach and improve our teaching programs for each students.”  
Vader raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. He was cladded in an imperial General’s uniform with the correct ranks, which they put down when ‘Mr Amidala’ filled in his personal information. Anakin’s unruly hair was tied back at the top of his neck in an attempt to make him look more official.   
The Vice-Principal shifted in her chair before clearing her throat and turning to Luke, “Luke Amidala, am I right?”  
“Yes Miss.” Luke had to learn his cover name. The two Skywalker’s were undercover with the slightly less uncommon and suspicious name, Amidala. It had been just over eleven years since the start of the Empire, though the history of the Jedi hadn’t washed-out as much as Vader would have liked. Protecting Luke from being linked to ether of his reputations, Jedi _and_ Sith, was vital.  
“Mrs. Either call me Vice-Principal _or_ Mrs Schmuck.”  
“Yes Mrs Schmuck.” Responded Luke still chipper.  
The Nimbanel nodded, “Alright Luke I have a few questions for you today. Now, what do you see yourself doing in ten years’ time?”  
“Um, I’d be flying around with my dad on a Star Destroyer!” Exclaimed the child excitedly as he lent forward, his eyes sparkling.  
Anakin smiled, his little light was shining brighter than a supernova.  
“And what would you be doing on this Star Destroyer?”  
“Flying around with my dad.” Luke’s enthusiasm dimmed marginally, Anakin could feel his confusion at having to repeating himself.  
“Yes, well that’s wonderful.” Said the Vice-Principal giving a false smile. Vader could feel her frustration and annoyance squirm slightly.  
A tiny scowl set on the Sith’s open face.  
“Next question. What would you do when catching public transport?” Mrs Schmuck asked sweetly enough.  
“I” Luke faltered for a moment and looked towards the Dark Lord, “I thought my dad was going to pick me up.” The deep sunken flop of Luke’s disappointment spread throughout the force.  
Anakin’s spine went ridged when he realised this called for him to answer.  
“I, well Luke you know how my work is. I might not be able to pick you up all the time. But I’m sure Appo or Cody would be happy to pick you up when I can’t.”  
Diplomatic, with children you have to be diplomatic. Force, Senator Bail was getting into his head! But the Sith did have to admit compromises were good, Luke never seemed to mind a compromise, though it might take him a day or two to warm up to it. “Look, Luke you know that if I could I would come and get you every day, however I cannot. The work which I do is important and I can’t just throw it all on Ben’s lap now can I?”  
Luke shook his head, “Don’t leave it all to Ben. That would be mean.” Luke huffed.  
“I know which is why I have to do my part too.”  
“Alright. I’ve got it.” Disappointment still filtered through the all-powerful energy, but it was muted with understanding.  
The older Skywalker gave the younger one a small smile.  
“We seem to have gotten a little off track there. So, Luke if you do catch public transport what would you do?” The Vice-Principal asked.  
“I’d go home.”  
“No, Luke what would you do while catching public transport?”  
“I’d, go home.” Luke repeated slowly and doubtfully.  
The Nimbanel exhaled, “What would you do with your hat?”  
“My hat? I’d take it off.”  
“No, no. You wouldn’t take off your hat.”  
“Yes I would.” The young Skywalker frowned giving the Vice-Principal his firm answer. _Aren’t you supposed to take of your hat inside?_ The child asked his dad privately.  
_You’re answering the questions not me._ Was the snippy Sith’s comeback.  
“Final question.” The statement sounded more like the Nimbanel was giving up. Rage swirled up inside Vader. _She_ had one last chance to prove her worth.  
“Now Luke, what would you bring to this school?” Mrs Schmuck had cooled her tone down for the question.  
The small Skywalker pondered on this question. “I would bring my lunch-”  
“No, no, no. What would _you_ bring to this school?” Mrs Schmuck tried again.  
“I would bring my lunch, my bag, my datapad-”  
“Luke, what would you _bring_ to this school?” The Vice-Principal was sounding almost frantic, her frustration and irritation was at its peak.  
Vader was gritting his teeth wondering why the stupid woman didn’t just _reword_ the question instead of repeating the _exact same_ question over and over again.  
“I-” Luke started silently counting his fingers ticking off his mental checklist.  
“Luke” Vader gently nudged his child into reality, “she wants to know what _talents_ you would bring to the school.” The Sith’s eyes pointedly looked at the so called Vice-Principal when he rephrased the question.  
There was a small ‘oh’ which came out of his son’s mouth before, “Well why didn’t she just say so?”  
Mrs Schmuck gave a dry smile and nodded for him to continue. If this woman was one of the crew members of Vader’s ship than he would have choked the life out of her by now. How could she be the _Vice-Principal_ and not know how to rephrase a question for a kid? This woman would have wound up dead long ago for not being able to clearly relay commands.  
Luke mulled over the question, “Well I guess I’d bring my Skyhopper skills!” And just like that Luke was a supernova again.  
“I’m sorry but I don’t believe we have Skyhopper here.” Said the Vice-Principal sounding glad for an answer but confused at what it was.  
“A Skyhopper is a ship that flies in low to mid atmospheric altitude.” Anakin filled.  
“So you’re a pilot.” The Vice-Principal summarized to herself.  
“Like my father before me.” Replied Luke beaming at his dad. That smile made every drop of anger, grief and darkness evaporate.  
Ani smiled back, it was impossible not to, “Come here you.” Said the older Skywalker pulling the little rascal out of the chair and into his lap before rubbing his mechanical on Luke’s head, thoroughly messing up the child’s hair.  
Luke giggled, “Dad stop.” Tried Luke as he attempted to bat Anakin’s hand away.  
Mrs Schmuck cleared her throat, “Well that wraps this interview up. You should receive a notice in a couple of weeks.”  
“Of course.” Said Anakin, “Come on let’s go!” Continued the older Skywalker as he scooped up his youngling, his son, both of the Skywalker’s grinning madly as Anakin walked to the door.  
“Dad, put me down! I’m eleven, I can walk by myself.” Nothing he said convinced the Sith that he wasn’t having fun, not with the blinding smile Luke was trying to hide.  
Anakin managed to thumb the door open as he laughed at the little boy in his arms.  
Just as before he completely disappeared out the door the Dark Lord send a stony death glare at the Vice-Principal.  
Fear jolted through Mrs Schmuck. She was lucky, cover on no cover if Luke wasn’t with him the Sith would have annihilated the Nimbanel.

_“Anakin!” Obi-wan hissed, “You’re scaring him!”_

Vader stepped into the waiting area, away from the memory, he’d snapped in front of his son. It took almost two days before Luke even went near him again.  
That had been a few months ago, but since then Vader had been more careful of how much of his dark emotions leaked into the force around the younger generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. For a bit maybe ...  
> I have a bunch of assignments coming up and I'm trying to stay on top of them so I probably won't stick around to post a lot more chapters (Oh geese I'm tired I almost called them episodes!). 
> 
> Thanks Nightshade_sydneylover150 for giving me the final push to update!  
> The chapter was practically finished I mainly wanted to reread it and touch it up one last time. :) I made a couple of minor but important fixes! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks all for reading I hope that you have a fabulously fantastic day! (Unlike mine where I put up with a burnt mouth, monthly pains and a crap internet from two separate computers before getting onto another one that actually worked. Then finally getting home at 9:30pm after starting at 11:00am.) 
> 
> Seriously though, have a great day and don't stay up too late! :) Sleep is important.


	8. Chapter 7. Playing Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories, Sith, Clones and a petite Princess.

For years after the rise of the Empire. Or rather, Two hours after Chapter 5. New Era.

 

A small hiss drifted through the air as the ramp to the Lamba-Class ship opened up on Alderann. Stormtroopers and Clone troopers alike stood behind their General and Commander, standing in perfect formation.  
The troopers were for security reasons, not that Kenobi or Cody really needed any, however Commander Cody was quite strict with Obi-wan’s safety. He was a little less concerned with Vader’s, though it was probably because the man was a reckless powerhouse that could plough through practically any enemy with brute force alone.  
What’s the point in wasting everyone’s time if the person they’re protecting is going to just jump into the danger regardless?  
They’d docked at the palace so as soon as Kenobi and Cody stepped off the ship they were greeted by a co-ordinator and two guards.  
Obi-wan was dressed in his usual ‘Sith’ attire consisting of robes much like his Jedi ones, though in darker shades. Kenobi also wore a short hooded cloak with a high collar, this covered everything but his sunshine yellow eyes.  
“Morning Lord Sieger and Commander Cody. Welcome to Alderann. As per usual I’ll be guiding you around the palace.” The co-ordinator switch to addressing the accompanying troopers, “In case anyone has forgotten or hasn’t met me yet I’m co-ordinator Sa’rah Rachi and these are guards Tore Fiewhea and Nowawic Flier.” Turning back to Cody and Kenobi Sa’rah continued, “If you would like I can take you to Queen Organa and her family. Lord Vader is also waiting there.” Sa’rah doubled as their regular palace guide whenever Kenobi or Cody visited, which due to how much Vader visited was a rather steady amount.  
“Ah, wonderful. Well please Miss Rachi show us the way.” Kenobi replied politely gesturing for the co-ordinator to take the lead.  
“Uh, well actually Lord Sieger it’s Mrs Rachi.” The woman corrected rather shyly as she proceeded to lead the group, consisting of Cody, Obi-wan, the two guards and one squad of troopers, into the palace’s dock entrance.  
“You were a Miss last time we came here, right?” Inquired Cody sounding slightly unsure while firmly instructing the other squad to secure the area with a couple of hand signals. The second squad split up as the first group moved through the gorgeous doors.  
“Yes actually. I’m surprised you remembered.” The co-ordinator responded with a trace of happy disbelief.  
“Congratulations!” Pipped up one of the troopers close enough to hear the conversation.  
Sa’rah glanced back and thanked the trooper, blushing a little as she did so.  
“Well Brick is right, a congratulations is certainly in order. Who’s the lucky fellow?” Asked Kenobi  
The rest of the walk was filled with the conversation of marriage, mainly Sa’rah and her wife’s, who Obi-wan suspected was one of the guards. Mrs Rachi kept glancing at the slightly shorter guard to the right and every time she did the Sith felt a spark of happiness light up through the force. It was a rather spectacular feeling.  
Brick, the first trooper to say congratulations, and also a clone ended up telling a story of how he ‘picked up’ a Togruta from a bar once. He ended up taking her back to the place that he and three of his other clone brothers were staying at. Apparently he and the lucky Togruta they went at like banthas in the wet season. Then the next morning Brick woke up and went to the ‘fresher and when he came back the Togruta was flirting with one of his brothers who had just woken up. Brick apparently cleared his throat and the woman looked at him, then to his brother Tiny, then back at him. The Togruta then muttered something about doing it so hard she was seeing double even the day after. Brick managed to explain that the person before her was his brother Tiny and the Togruta began apologising and saying that she though Tiny was him.  
Brick just finished recounting his spectacular tale when the group reached the visitor living room.  
Cody instructed the squad to split up, two troopers were to accompany them inside, two were stationed outside the doors and the rest were to patrol the area. 

There was a light chatter in the room between the adult Organa’s and their main advisers.  
Leia was sitting in Vader’s lap platting his hair while the Dark Lord was scowling at something on a datapad.  
“Cody, Obi-wan these files you sent to me-” Vader started not looking up.  
“We will discuss them later.” Interrupted Obi-wan, “We are here for other matters.”  
“Very well.” Was the short response.   
“Queen Organa, Senator Organa.” Kenobi greeted with a small bow, he may be one of the beings running the galaxy but he’d never forget his manners.  
Cody followed the Sith’s lead, inclining his head and offering his greetings.

“Have you finish making my hair looks a pretty as yours?” Anakin asked with a light smile on his lips. Vader needed to join in the conversation so they could both propose the idea to Bail.  
“I need to tie it.” Responded Leia pulling a band off her wrist and tying one of the two braids on the right side of his head.  
“All done. Now your pretty hair is even prettier!” Exclaimed the Princess with a grin the size of a moon.  
Ani grinned back, “Unfortunately I have to hand you over to Cody now.”  
“What?!” Came the clone’s cry, confusion and shock present on his face.  
“I have some business with your parents to attend to.” Said the Sith as he picked up the girl and put her down gently on the floor.  
“Yay Commander Cody!” Leia cheered as she ran the few meters between them and tackled his leg.  
“But General, I have to be here for the meeting-”  
“You’d rather play with Princess Leia, don’t deny it.” Anakin said with a smirk and all-knowing eyes as he approached.

Cody opened his mouth to resort but it fell short. There was no point in lying he _would_ rather spend time with the little tyke. “Don’t you need me here?”  
“I think we can manage without you Commander.” Obi-wan said with a light smile.  
“Go have some fun Cody.” Said Skywalker.  
“Yes sir. I’ll try not to have too much fun.” Cody said with a smile showing that he clearly meant otherwise.  
“It’ can’t be for too long though Commander.” Interrupted the Queen, “Leia has to have a nap.”  
“Aw.” Moaned Leia as she clutched Cody’s leg tighter trying to physically drag him down along with her mood. She did have a flair for the dramatic, a little like General Skywalker.  
“Though Leia is quite fond of bed time stories, she’s rather interested in the Clone Wars at the moment.” Queen Organa continued with a cheeky smile.  
The edge of the Clone’s lips quirked up, “Copy that ma’am.”  
The girl’s face instantly lit up catching on almost as quickly as the adults, “Can you tell me stories about you and Rex?”  
The Clone put on his helmet not wanting to carry it around, “Uh, I don’t know” Started Cody scooping up the Princess and putting her on his shoulders, “that depends on how nicely you ask.”  
“Please Mr Commander Cody can you tell me about you and Rex?” Leia asked as they began to walk out of the room.  
“Hmm, I’ll think about it.” Cody toyed.  
“Please.” Leia dragged out.  
“Well I might be able to.” The Clone said before he bounced and Leia squealed in delight.  
“Bye mother, bye father. Bye Uncle Obi, bye Uncle Vader.” Farewelled Leia waving to them all and getting a wave from all of the people in return before her and the Commander slipped out the door.  
“Brick, Tiny we’re on Princess duty.” Said Cody into his comm as he left the room. There was some joyful responses on the other end of the line, “Remember this is a young princess, keep the language to a minimum.” Instructed Cody more sternly.  
“I’m not a little girl any more Mr Commander Cody.” Leia huffed still clinging onto this helmet as they moved down the hall towards the gardens.  
“I don’t know about that. Do you know what Rex would always say to something like that?”  
Leia shook her head but perked up at the mention of the other clone. “No.”  
“Experience out ranks everything.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have written about important things like if Bail was going to accept, but no. I wrote about Leia, Clones and the Co-ordinator. It was going to be about what Bail would do but then Leia ended up platting a Sith Lord's hair and well you know about the rest ...  
> Mainly for the Co-ordinator and the clone story I was trying to add a bit of depth into the world. I wanted to make it seem like the galaxy was still moving around Cody, Obi-wan and Anakin. Sorry if it seemed unnecessary, technically it is but again I’m trying to bring the world to life by adding in small sections like that.  
> I am trying to write my own story (It’s space adventure as well, how coincidental) and Fanfics are a way for me to practice and learn about this craft in a way that I enjoy (Also because I have ideas that I think might be interesting :D ). And I know for a fact that breathing life into stories and characters can make them infinitely more interesting on page.  
> Sa’rah is going to appear every now and again. She’s no main character but it’d still be weird if you never learned anything about her.  
> Anyway sorry if it seemed like a ramble, it’s not meant to be.


End file.
